El Manicomio de Canterlot Massive
by Un Tal Charlie
Summary: Miles Upshur, un joven pegaso de 21 años, periodista de un famoso periodico de Canterlot, se adentra en el obscuro Manicomio de Canterlos Massive (U Hospital Psiquiatrico), donde vera atrosidades muy grandes, todo por una primicia para el periodico. -Pausado-
1. Llegada al Infierno

**Bueno, jugué Outlast con su DLC y me gustó, así que hare el crossover y lo publicare solo en la categoría, cartoons, MLP por razones obvias…. Disfruten**

Miles, un joven pegaso de 21 años de edad, reportero en el diario Canterlot Time, uno de los más famosos de Equestria. Su jefa Daiana Smith lo envía al manicomio de ese mismo lugar a investigar por supuestos experimentos ilegales con ponys desde que Morkoff lo adquirio.

**(PoV Miles)**

El Manicomio Canterlot Massive, un manicomio antiguo y, según varios informes, en malas condiciones, deteriorado y sin personal "cuerdo", bueno será mejor que vaya luego hacia allá.

**(Fin PoV Miles)**

Miles se dirigio volando hacia el manicomio que se ubicaba en uno de los montes más altos de Canterlot, las nubes cada vez se hacían más negras hasta que comenzó a llover y relampaguear, en eso a Miles le golpeo un ala uno de ellos y cayo adolorido a las puertas de aquel manicomio, saco su cámara y la coloco amarrada a su cabeza junto con su bloc de notas y lápiz en su mochila, además de baterías, entró por la reja que, extrañamente, estaba abierta para luego cerrarse con un chirrido estremecedor.

**(PoV Miles)**

Joder, eso sí me ha asustado de veras, pero no es nada. Vaya es extraño que aquellas luces estén encendidas.

**(Fin PoV Miles)**

Miles enfoco su cámara en todas las ventanas y en una estaba asomado un interno, pero parecía un monstruo, y de la nada desaparecio.

**(PoV Miles, Ojo Parte importante 1ª Nota u Apunte)**

Vaya al parecer aún hay gente dentro de este horrible lugar:

_Contemplar este lugar hace que me sienta enfermo. El manicomio del monte Massive cerró sus puertas en 1971, entre escándalos y secretismo gubernamental, y Sistemas psiquiátricos Murkoff volvió a abrirlas en 2009, disfrazándolo de organización benéfica. Los móviles pierden la cobertura de repente a un kilómetro y medio del hospital, pero más que pérdida de señal, parece cosa de inhibidores. La corporación Murkoff tiene un largo historial de rentabilidad disfrazada de caridad, pero nunca en suelo estadounidense. No sé qué piensan obtener de este lugar, pero tiene que ser algo importante. Puede que esta historia sea la que por fin acabe con esos cabrones._

Ok-guardo mi bloc y el lápiz- será mejor que entre de una vez.

Me dirijo corriendo trotando hacia la puerta de entrada y, ¡Sorpresa!, esta cerrada, maravilloso, bueno-me volteo y me doy cuenta que está lleno de carruajes de la guardia del imperio de cristal- vaya toda esa gente debe de estar ahí dentro, bueno será mejor que siga y busque otra entrada. Perfecto una escalera, con esta ala es imposible volar así que cascos para que los quiero -comienzo a subir la escalera para llegar a una ventana abierta, veo el interior y- Bravo, esta todo destrozado, ahora falta la sangre rojiza, a no ahí está, perfecto, ay ¿por qué estoy acá en vez de estar en mi casa jugando un buen videojuego, a para conseguir esa estúpida primicia, bueno mejor entro que si no me caigo –entro por la ventana y se apaga la luz de repente- excelente lo que faltaba, bueno mejor me pongo la cámara en los ojos y activo la visión nocturna. Luego de eso salgo de la habitación a un pasillo con poca iluminación, algo es algo, bueno sigo trotando hasta llegar a una zona donde puedo ver el piso de abajo. _Mejor reviso las habitaciones –pensé._-abrí una y ¡PUM, grandísima puta… es un cuerpo, vaya susto me e llevado, me acerco tiritando y veo que es un unicornio de la guardia imperial, bueno ya se lo que a pasado con ellos.

Salgo de la habitación y sigo caminando viendo hacia todos lados con mi cámara encendida, ví hacia arriba y observe otro maldito unicornio, es que esto no puede ser un manicomio normal, con paredes de flores y enfermeras e internados buenos, NO, es un maldito manicomio lleno de sangre y cuerpos mutilados, vaya, menuda forma de recibir a alguien. Sigo al fondo de la habitación y observo a otro soldado solo que este estaba atravesado por un fierro y no totalmente mutilado, de repente levanta la mirada y me ve y menciona.-

¿Qu-e-e haces aquí? No debiste haber entrado…. No puedes luchar contra "ellos"…. ellos…. nos mataron. Vete… Las puertas principales se abren desde la sala de seguridad… debes… no, tienes que salir de este jodido infierno.- luego de eso vuelve a caer su cabeza hacia atrás, supongo, que muerto.

Rápidamente saco mi bloc y tomo mi segundo apunte:

_Estoy dentro. Hay cadáveres por todas partes. Sangre. Marcas de quemaduras. Las cabezas se alinean como botellas tras la barra de un bar. Los cuerpos de los científicos de Murkoff cuelgan del techo. En sus tarjetas de identificación pone "Sistemas de investigación avanzada Murkoff". El modus operandi de Murkoff siempre ha sido obtener beneficios a través de la explotación de supuestas obras benéficas. A la mierda el tercer mundo; mil millones más para el bote._

_¿Cómo pudo pensar Murkoff que ganaría dinero con un edificio lleno de chalados?_

_Hay algún tipo de policía de las fuerzas especiales ensartado como un cerdo en un asador. Me dijo que saliera cagando leches de aquí y luego la palmó. Habría preferido recibir su consejo cuando todavía podía salir por donde entré._

Me dirigí a una puerta que recién ví y la abrí pasando a un pasillo, en el pasillo de enfrente veo a un terrestre grandisimo y gordísimo entrando a una puerta, me diriji hacia allí y no podría pasar a menos que ese hombre me abriera la puerta, lo que dudo mucho, así que me abrí paso por unas estanterías.-

Cabronazo –sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y de donde provenía esa voz ronca y terrorífica sentí un agarrón en mi cuello y que me dejo frente a frente a ese puto terrestre gordo deforme, sin labios lleno de sangre. Un muy mal presentimiento me indica que el fue quién mutilo a los guardias imperiales, escucho que comienza a gemir y me levanta con mucha fuerza.-

Wow, wow, oye tranquilo viejo –le digo **(XD)**

Y el muy hijo de su mami me lanza a través del cristal y caigo muy fuerte al 1er piso o bloque de administración.

Siento que mis huesos están destrozados, no puedo moverme y luego de un rato abro los ojos y observo a un sacerdote con una bata negra con algunas rasgadas.

Y tú, hijo mío, quién eres? –me pregunta, pero al estar muy débil no puedo responder y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos otra vez, veo que ese sacerdote esta revisando mi cámara. _Qué querrá? –pienso. _

Ooo, ya entiendo señor, me has enviado un apóstol, debes quedarte aquí, hijo mío…. A y por cierto, cuidala –dijo señalando a la cámara- tienes una misión muy importante….-entonces vuelvo a perder el conocimiento


	2. Sala de Seguridad y Fuera Luz

**Y aquí vuelvo con otro episodio de esta serie, lean con cuidado las notas y los que han jugado el juego no hagan spoilers por favor, además que habrán distintas cosas que pasaran.**

_Estoy hecho polvo; tengo el cuero cabelludo repleto de fragmentos de cristal y un par de costillas rotas. Casi me mata un gigante deforme; parecía que alguien hubiera intentado abrirle la cabeza con un puto rallador de queso. Me lanzó a través de una cristalera y me dejó inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté, un viejo fofo con pinta de exhibicionista alcohólico que vestía un atuendo de sacerdote improvisado me llamó "apóstol". ¡Yo no he pedido ese trabajo!_

_Hay palabras escritas con sangre por todas partes. Tengo la incómoda sensación de que el "cura" las está escribiendo para mi beneficio._

Esa fue el 3er apunte que anote en mi bloc luego de despertar de mi inconciencia para saber que seguía en el bloque de administración, aquel lugar al que me había lanzado ese jodido grandulón, ¡Menudo Cabrón!

Cuando trate de levantarme, rápidamente, caí por lo hecho mierda que estaba en ese momento, luego me volví a levantar, esta vez lento y con cuidado, y lo conseguí, extrañamente mi cámara estaba sin ningún rasguño u sin falta de piezas, perfecto, comprobé que sirviera y sí, sirve, lo primero que hice fue prenderla y comenzar a grabar _todo-Sangre, cuerpos sin cabeza o mutilados-_ Es muy tranquilizador, ehhh?,

En lo único que pienso en este momento es irme de aquí, siento que si sigo aquí, perderé mi cordura y seré uno de estos locos, ¡En cualquier momento!

Siempre tuve un mal presentimiento de esto, pero nunca creí que pasaría, pero es un maldito manicomio abandonado, osea, ¡Duh!

Sigo caminando por los pasillos de este terrorífico lugar, rogando a mi suerte de que apareciese ese estúpido gordo amorfo ya que si me lo encuentro pues me matará de seguro, y no quiero que eso suceda. Estoy muy asustado, pienso que si me salta algo moriré y no porque ellos me maten si no por un maldito ataque cardiaco, quiero encontrar la maldita sala de control y abrir las malditas puertas para salir a toda velocidad de aquí.

Vaya, en cada pasillo en el que estoy hay "barricadas" improvisadas echas con escritorios y computadoras aun prendidas- _"Ahorrar electricidad for the win"- _ademas de estar con el logo de Murkoff.

Finalmente llego a un pasillo, obviamente obscuro, en el que en medio de este hay un unicornio con su cuerno roto, en silla de ruedas. Esta delgadísimo y respira irregularmente, incluso parece que su nariz no está, tan solo con verlo un escalofrío me recorrió entero, y parece que junto con eso le han hecho muchas operaciones –_pobre hombre_- seguí caminando y no reacciono al verme así que pase sin ningún problema, llegue a una habitación donde habían tres terrestres quietos mirando fijamente un canal de estática en la televisión _–son internos de este lugar-pensé_.

Claramente debo anotar esto:

_Hay un grupo de terrestres rotos mirando un canal de estática. Parecen pacientes. Sobrevivieron a lo que fuera que ocurrió en este lugar, pero no hay nadie en casa._

Luego de anotar eso paso disimuladamente y entro a una puerta, intento encontrar algo que me sirviera para huir de este lugar, o sea, la sala de seguridad, encuentro una tarjeta, la cual es una llave electrónica. Vuelvo por donde entré, observando a esos mismos estúpidos terrestres con su mirada fija en esa estática, Por suerte pase sin problemas y vi a ese unicornio en silla de ruedas.

Creyendo que no pasaría nada, pasé por su lado solo que ese estúpido, ¡ME SALTO ENCIMA!, comenzó a gritar incoherencias sobre que un tal doctor estaba muerto. Luego de un forcejeo consigo quitármelo de encimo luego de patearlo y dejarlo en posición fetal mientras que yo me voy corriendo como la yegua que soy.

Eso fue terrible, creo que quede aún más traumado

Camino hasta un pasillo en el que observo a un pegaso sin un ala embistiendo una puerta para entrar, obviamente no iré como un retrasado para que me maten y mutilen, y al final lo consiguió, dije para ver como tiro la puerta y, efectivamente entró, así que me dirigí a la sala de control de seguridad que estaba un poco más allá. Cierro la puerta por si acaso.

Vaya esta sala si que es segura, cámaras por todo el asilo, que yo puedo ver. Me siento en una silla que estaba por ahí y comienzo a descargar información. Hasta que en una de las cámaras veo a alguien en el sótano, ¡era ese sacerdote! Baja una palanca y las luces se apagaron completamente –_Joder, puto sacerdote, se supone que me ayudas o no_-

Derrepente escucho cadenas arrastrándose, y se perfectamente quien es, es ese puto terrestre o CHRIS WALKER, recuerdo haber leído y algo de el: Su nombre es Chris Walker y, según eso, han experimentado con él, lo que lleva a que mate a quien esté en su camino.

Con la mirada busco un lugar en que esconderme, y ¡bingo!, dos casilleros, corro al más cercano y me escondo entrando en el, seguido de eso, Chris Walker destruye la puerta consiguiendo pasar, se dirige a la mesa de cámaras y comienza a observar –Así que has estado aquí, ¿eh?, cabronazos os encontrare a todos. Lo juro- se voltea a los casilleros y comienzo a respirar muy rápido _–Joder, no quiero morir aquí-_ me agito aún más cuando siento que va a abrir uno, abre el del lado contrario, se dirige a la puerta y voltea una última vez y sale finalmente.

Salgo del casillero respirando normal finalmente. Me he salvado, por un poco más, y estaba jodido. Cuando por fin me repongo me dirijo a las escaleras que llevan al sótano, las cuales se encuentran al lado de un ascensor, bajo por ellas y abro la puerta que lleva a mi destino.

Todo está demasiado obscuro por lo que tengo que volver a encender la visión nocturna de mi querida y única amiga cámara. Entonces debo subir esa palanca que aquel sacerdote bajó. Tan solo espero no morir en el intento.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. necesito un nombre para el cap. dejen sus opiniones aca abajo….**

**En las reviews (ElSmosh plz)**


	3. Documentos Importantes

No quiero contarles lo que pasó ahí abajo… ¡¿Qué, quieren escucharlo de todas formas?!, pues bueno, esto fue lo que ocurrió.

Bueno, lo primero fue que tuve que recorrer todo el maldito lugar en busca del interruptor, además de que estaba a oscuras. Finalmente cuando encontré la palanca, ¡supe que eran dos para que finalmente funcionara, vaya suerte la mía!

Además, durante la búsqueda, me seguía un estúpido enfermo con un palo gigante tratando de golpearme, y me seguía por todas partes. Donde fuera que estuviera, él estaba ahí, ¿Cómo?, pues ni yo lo se, tratando de darme la paliza de la vida.

¡Estúpido Cabronazo!

Gaste la mayor parte de las baterías, ya que la visión nocturna gasta mucha pila de la cámara, pero fui recompensado con unos documentos que estaban en una mesa, el primero se titulaba, "_Proyecto Walrider",_ este decía:

_"SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF_

_PROYECTO WALRIDER_

_Monte Massive, Canterlot._

_Número de expediente: 174_

_Iniciales del Paciente: WPH, "Billy"_

_Fecha de consulta: 14-10-2012_

_Fecha de consulta inicial: 12-4-2009_

_Edad: 19_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Médico de seguimiento: Dr. Carl Houston (dictado pero no leído)_

_ESTADO DE LA TERAPIA:_

_El paciente afirma haber progresado a estados de sueño lúcidos autodirigido. Se observa una actividad del MOTOR MORFOGENÉTICO sin precedentes. Continuar a fase 4 del programa hormonal._

_DIAGNÓSTICO:_

_La espirometria no reveló acumulación bronquial._

_La centrifugadora para hematroquitos tampoco pudo separar los eritrocitos. Muy preocupante._

_La resonancia magnética reveló un ciclo REM/NREM arrítmico. Risa en estado NREM._

_NOTAS DE ENTREVISTA:_

_Billy preguntó por el estado de la demanda de su madre contra Murkoff y el manicomio. Esto supone un fallo de seguridad catastrófico, a pesar de que Billy afirma haber descubierto la verdad "en los sueños de sangre de la rata de Trager". (NOTA: el único Trager que aparece en los registros de la compañía es Richard Trager, un ejecutivo de Investigación y Desarrollo). Todos los enfermos y el personal de seguridad deben ser interrogados, y habrá que mejorar la cobertura de las cámaras de vigilancia para incluir biométrica analítica._

_SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF, PROYECTO WALRIDER_

_Monte Massive, Canterlot."_

La cosa es, ¿Qué cojones es el Walrider y quien carajos es William Hope?, ok, además de ese encontré, se titulaba "_Orden de Expropiación_ otro que decía:

_"CORPORACIÓN MURKOFF. Oficina de Equestria __**(Recuerden que este documento, en esta misma parte decía, Estados Unidos, como ese es el país, pos pongo Equestria y punto)**_

_ORDEN de expropiación - NÚMERO DE EXPEDIENTE: 294758104._

_En el asunto de la expropiación de: CENTROS PSIQUIÁTRICOS DEL MONTE MASSIVE_

_SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF_

_Parque natural del monte Massive_

_Carretera comarcal 112._

_SEGURIDAD SEVERA MURKOFF (SSM) ha presentado una declaración escrita ante la JUNTA DIRECTIVA, pues tiene motivos para creer que puede producirse un:_

_FALLO DE SEGURIDAD CATASTRÓFICO EN EL CENTRO PSIQUIÁTRICO, CON PELIGRO INMINENTE DE CONTAMINACIÓN DEL ENTORNO._

_Consideramos que la declaración y el testimonio ofrecen pruebas suficientes para exigir acciones urgentes por parte de SSM y que fundamentan la emisión de esta orden._

_Por la presente, se le exige que otorgue a SSM pleno acceso a todas las instalaciones y que transfiera toda la autoridad a sus agentes. Al aceptar este documento, usted (o cualquier familiar vivo) desiste de cualquier litigio contra la corporación Murkoff o sus filiales por las acciones de SSM o las circunstancias que exigieron su actuación, sin importar la responsabilidad__"._

Bueno, no me pregunten de que trata, yo tampoco entiendo mucho, y el tercer documento que encontré se titulaba "_Informe de Rentabilidad del proyecto Walrider",_ y decía:

_"De: Helen Granat_

_Para: grupo841 _

_Asunto: Inspección in situ del proyecto Walrider_

_Apreciados señores:_

_A falta de recibir el informe completo, no es necesario que la corporación Murkoff tome medidas inmediatas. El potencial de beneficio del proyecto Walrider sigue siendo asombrosamente alto._

_Las cuatro bajas contienen las ambigüedades suficientes para imposibilitar cualquier litigio, siempre y cuando las pruebas se gestionen adecuadamente._

_El PROYECTO WALRIDER sigue siendo una iniciativa peligrosa y no cabe duda de que habrá más bajas. Sin embargo, el interés del gobierno y de las familias por los pacientes es tan bajo que las posibilidades de que se produzcan acciones legales son sumamente remotas. A medida que la terapia del motor morfológico se aproxima a los modelos de producción, la violencia entre pacientes va en aumento, pero las restricciones físicas y químicas han demostrado ser lo bastante efectivas para garantizar un control y un beneficio continuado._

Atentamente,

Helen Granat

Departamento de mitigación legal de Murkoff."

Y sigue con el proyecto Walrider, ¿pero que carajos es eso?, no pos me mato, nah no es encerio, es una forma de decir, en fin. El cuarto documento se titulaba _"Homicidio Hipnótico. MKULTRA, CIA", _y este decía:

_"Programa MKULTRA, documento de la CIA nº 190691, pág. 1, extracto_

_Para: Archivo_

_Asunto: Experimentación e investigación sobre hipnosis, 10 de febrero de 1954_

_El miércoles 10 de febrero de 1954 se prosiguió con las labores de experimentación e investigación en el Edificio 13 de la Reserva del monte Massive, Canterlot, con los siguientes sujetos._

_material abreviado_

_1. Se recreó un posthipnótico de la noche anterior (dedo levantado; ahora dormirá). Las señoras Jackson y Pierce se sumieron de inmediato en un profundo estado hipnótico, sin necesitar más sugestión. A la señora Pierce (que había expresado previamente su miedo a las armas de fuego de todo tipo) se le indicó que recurriría a todos los medios disponibles para despertar a la señora Jackson (sumida en un profundo sueño hipnótico) y que, si no lo conseguía, cogería una pistola y dispararía contra ella. Se le indicó que su rabia sería tan intensa que no dudaría en "matar" a la señora Jackson por no haberse despertado._

_2. La señora Pierce siguió estas sugestiones al pie de la letra e incluso disparó el arma (una pistola neumática descargada) contra Jackson, antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo. Tras realizar las sugestiones adecuadas, ambas fueron despertadas y presentaron una amnesia absoluta en relación a toda esta secuencia. El operador tendió de nuevo el arma a la señora Pierce, que se negó (en su estado consciente) a cogerla o a aceptarla. Negó categóricamente que la secuencia anterior hubiera tenido lugar._

Bueno, y esto que chiles tenía que ver con el proyecto Walrider?, pero ok, yo no los hice, a claro y el quinto documento se titulaba _"Nota de Mantenimiento, Puerta de Purga", _el cual decía:

_"NOTA DE MANTENIMIENTO P.P., CORPORACIÓN MURKOFF._

_El mantenimiento adecuado de la puerta de purga es crucial para la seguridad del PROYECTO WALRIDER. Consulta el manual de mantenimiento MMPSMM180286 de la corporación Murkoff o pide ayuda a un supervisor con el permiso de seguridad adecuado"._

Bueno, no se porque les mostré este último documento, creo que no les interesara mucho, ni siquiera a mí me interesa, pero de todas formas, por si acaso, lo memorizo.

Cambiando el tema...

Me encuentro, otra vez en la sala de control de seguridad, todo esta nuevamente iluminado, bueno no tanto, pero algo es algo.

Me siento nuevamente en la silla y comienzo otra vez a descargar la estúpida información, mientras cambio mi vista a cada cámara cada 5 segundos para no tener otro "problema"

De un momento a otro un casco lleno de arrugas me tapa la boca evitando que grite, y me inyecta algo en el cuello y caigo al suelo viendo de forma borrosa.

Levanto un poco mi mirada y apenas distingo quien es el que me a drogado.

Es ese maldito sacerdote, hijo de p**a

Lo lamento mucho, hijo mío, yo no quería hacerte esto. Pero no puedes irte, hay muchas cosas que debes entender de este lugar, debes ser testigo de muchas cosas, hijo mío. ¿Puedes ver esto?, ¿te importaría?, hace un esfuerzo y me levanta, me lleva a las cámaras y me indica una en, especial, ¿Qué mierdas es eso?, en esa cámara se ve a una especie de sombra de alicornio asesinando a varios guardias imperiales. Eso hace que me recorra un escalofrío por toda la espalda- Confía en el evangelio, hijo mío, así todas las puertas se abrirán ante ti- me dice y luego de eso inmediatamente caigo desmayado.


	4. Bloque de Celdas y Escape de Walker

**Señores (as), tengo la idea que luego de terminar este fic, haga su precuela y a la vez secuela, Whistleblower, que opinan? Además, podría hacer lo mismo solo que con sus oc´s, cada oc es un periodista y yo eligire su destino, miuajaja okno ._. mejor les dejo con el cap.4, disfruten y las opiniones.**

Despierto recordando lo que ocurrío antes de desmayarme, ese maldito cura me drogo, vaya y yo pensé que me ayudaba. Veo a mi alrededor y me fijo en las paredes en las que hay escritos con sangre, prendo mi cámara la cual estaba apagada y grabo eso, además saco mi bloc y lápiz para anotar:

_El PADRE MARTIN, el cura, me ha traído a este lugar para enseñarme algo. Cree que voy a ser testigo de no sé qué idea de olla que intenta venderme. El tal DR. WERNICKE está metido de lleno en lo que fuera que salió mal. Pero murió hace más de 10 años. "Descanse en paz" es el mensaje escrito en sangre en la pared._

Me dirijo a la puerta de la celda, suplicando que mi mayor deseo se cumpla, salir con vida de este maldito lugar, no quiero estar ni un segundo más, siento que me estoy volviendo loco, eh visto muchas cosas atroces y escucho al jodido gordo en todas partes, debe ser que estoy paranoico, eso me está afectando mucho.

No puedo abrir la puerta de esta, levanto mi mirada y, puta mad**, es el Padre Martin, salte hacia atrás y el me abre la puerta y salé corriendo, vaya gracias, ¿Supongo?...

Salgo de la celda y, como lo suponía, estaba en el bloque de celdas, Y ESO NO ES BUENO, nada bueno, siento que si camino un loco me saltara encima y me matara, ¿Encontrare al Walrider?, ¿Me encontraría al gordo?, ¿Saldría vivo de este lugar?, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme eso, no quiero.

Al salir y caminar, sigo caminando **(XD)** por el 2º piso de celdas grabando, TODO, y no me separare de mi cámara jamás, hasta que llego a una celda de metal, gracias a todo, cerrada donde están dos terrestres sinceramente iguales, gemelos, los cuales mencionaban cosas de que querían comerme y bla, de todas las cosas que he visto no me sorprende en nada, sinceramente si no quisiera revelar la verdad de Murkoff, ya estaría descansando en una celda.

Bajo al 1er piso y me encuentro con no menos de una decena de internos, tanto unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, con sus rostros deformados, ¿Por qué están deformados?, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Habra sido algún trabajador?

Lectores: Deja de preguntarte cosas, idiota….

Perdonen mi curiosidad pero… ¡SOY UN PUTO PERIODISTA!, al menos era

Cambiando el tema, sigo avanzando y al parecer debere pasar por las duchas, vaya ojala las duchas no dejen caer sangre en vez de agua, bueno…. Oh shit, eso es necrofilia cabrón, es muy PERTURBADOR MARICO NO JODA **(Dross plz).**

Vi a un muerto practicando necrofilia con un muerto.

De repente se volte y me dice:

Que vez eh, acaso te gusta ver como sufrimos eh?, maldito

Mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que se me lance encima como todos los de este maldito manicomio. Me alejo lentamente y –_Desde otro punto de vista suena gracioso que todo el manicomio q¿me siga para reventarme la puta cabeza jejej- _tomo mi libreta y anoto:

_Este lugar es una puta mierda. En serio, una puta mierda. La muerte ocupa un lugar cada vez más bajo en la lista de las peores cosas que podrían ocurrirme._

Sigo avanzando por estos terroríficos pasillos, maldiciendo a mi jefa por mandarme aquí...

Estupida de mierda, apenas llegue allí presentare mi renuncia, si es que llego

Estupida mi curiosidad

Ni siquiera puedo describir el pu** lugar en el que me encuentro, ni me importa, lo único que quiero es, SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR SIN ENCONTRARME AL PUTO GORDO

Como si la misma Celestia me hubiera escuchado, debo prender dos aspersores verdes para no se que mierdas. ¿Y quien falta en esta puta historia? Pues… EL PUTO GORDO, Excelente, comienza a golpear con sus cascos traseros con una fuerza tremendísima los vidrios para tratar de llegar a mí, y matarme, y como siempre, debo salir cagando leches de este lugar. Y para mi suerte los aspersores EXPLOTARON, aja explotaron, provocando fuego en esa zona y lanzándome por una ventana del bloque de celdas. Encima de CADAVERES DESCUARTIZADOS. Un festín para las moscas

Ya estoy llorando, sabría que en algún momento soltaria las lagrimas, no lo soporto, no quiero estar más en este lugar, quiero irme, podría estar en mi casa viendo pelis de My Little Human, pero NO tengo que estar aquí en un puto asilo de mierda.

No sé de donde mierda, pero el gordo salta de un lugar y cae al frente de mí. Joder tío, es que no puedes dejarme en paz un rato, ya me estas hinchando las pelotas de tu insistencia por matarme grandísimo hijo de puta.

Suspiro rápidamente y comienzo a correr por mi vida, sin mirar atrás –_Si miras hacia atrás observaras tus miedos y pasados, y no quieres que eso suceda ¿no?-_recorde esas palabras de mi difunta madre, que en paz descanse, finalmente, luego de una puta persecución, me libre por fin de ese jodido grandulón…

¿Quién sabrá lo que me esperara más adelante?

Ni Celestia o Luna lo sabran, solo espero que no muera en el intento de Salir de este puto lugar…

Ojala ese gordo deje de seguirme de una puta vez…

**Salió cortito, no sabia como seguir, nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo ;D**


	5. En las manos de Tragger

¿Por qué hostias me metí en este lugar, Celestia por qué?

Bueno, seguramente no saben que ocurrio, pues les contare lo que sucedió; volví a encontrarme a ese puto gordo, cuando tuve que apagar dos válvulas, para que el agua bajara y poder bajar por unas escaleras. Menos mal que lo logre. Pero lo que había debajo de esa escalera era mucho peor.

Oscuridad absoluta, no veía nada, y eso no es nada, pero nada bueno, menos cuando estas en un puto manicomio lleno de gente loca que quiere asesinarte, nope, eso no es bonito

Además les dejo unas notas que anote:

_No puedo deshacerme de Chris Walker, ese cabrón grande y feo que le gusta arrancar cabezas. Le he oído murmurar algo sobre protocolos de seguridad y contención. ¿Y si no es él el problema? ¿Y si está intentando arreglarlo?_

Esa la anote cuando conseguí librarme de Chris Walker mucho antes de llegar a las alcantarillas y la segunda habla más sobre el Walrider, la escribi al ver un mensaje de sangre en la pared

_El término "Walrider" está por todas partes. Murkoff estaba realizando un experimento llamado PROYECTO WALRIDER, pero los pacientes hablan sobre el Walrider como si fuera una presencia física. Un espíritu o demonio. Algo que encontraron en la montaña. Lo consideraría un delirio esquizofrénico, pero creo que acabo de ver algo. Quizá ha sido un fallo de la cámara. O quizás este lugar está acabando conmigo._

Todo esto parece un puto laberinto, estoy harto, es como si estuviera caminando en círculos como un imbécil, se que he pasado por aquí unas 4 veces. Al fin encontr una puerta de hierro, entro en ella, y adentro veo a un interno, el cual no tiene intenciones de perseguirme, menos mal, ya no puedo correr más, estoy muy cansado como para seguir corriendo.

Tranquilo, no te hare daño. El Doctor Wernicke lleva tiempo muerto, antes de que trabajase aquí, ¿Qué clase de experimentos hace un doctor muerto en pacientes vivos?-me pregunta ese interno- ya que la pregunta era rara no pude responder, pero sin duda debo anotar esto:

_Los pacientes saben que el Dr. Wernicke está muerto. Uno de ellos me preguntó: "¿qué tipo de experimentos realiza un doctor difunto en pac__**ientes vivos?" ¿Qué es el PROYECTO WALRIDER?**_

Luego de anotar, sigo caminando por ahí, y bajo por unas escaleras que estaban en la habitación, ya en el fondo veo a un interno trotar, y decido seguirlo, al seguirlo, llego a un punto en el que el camino se divide en dos partes, uno cerrado, el cual es el de la izquierda, y el de la derecha, el cual es por donde se fue el interno, estaba oscurísimo así que activo la visión nocturna de la cámara, pero antes debo cambiar las pilas, veo en el de la izquierda y esta lleno de cadáveres con moscas, puaj… Vaya…. Saco mi bloc de notas y escribo:

_Pensaba que esta cloaca no podía oler peor. Cientos de cadáveres hacinados en una habitación, miles de moscas. ¿Esta es la "salida" del cura?_

Camino y camino, hasta llegar a una zona en que el agua me llegaba a la cintura. Veo cerca una, me dirijo hacia ella y subo, arriba llego a una habitación en la que en el centro hay un pegaso atado en una silla con mucha sangre, pongo mi ultimo casco en el piso y el pegaso comienza a gritar, supongo, muy lastimado, y eso llamo la atención de unos unicornios, los cuales levitaban unos palos con clavos, que comienzan a golpear la puerta intentando entrar…

Vaya –suspiro- esto no es muy amistoso ni lindo…

Me desespero y veo hacia todos lados y me fijo en una puerta, la cual está bloqueada, corro rápidamente y comienzo a moverlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo consigo y comienzo a correr a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por unos locos con palos… a y con clavos…

Por qué todo el puto lugar me sigue, joder?

_**Ignoren esto**************_

**Lectores: pero si el tipo de hace rato no te seguía, incluso, era amable**

**Miles: Tú te cayas –saca una Desert Eagle gracias a su sensual autor- ahora no interrumpas –el escritor desvanece la DE- hijo de ******

**Autor: Ya vuelve a la maldita historia, que quiero terminar la historia e iniciar El Informante**

_**Ignoren Esto***************_

Siento que mi cuerpo ya no puede más, estoy muy cansado, mi velocidad disminuye poco a poco, pero veo un mensaje algo "perturbador" el cual decía:

Primero cortamos los dedos, luego las pelotas y luego la lengua, pero que cojo***

Llegue a una habitación y vi un mueble, lo empuje y lo deje en la puerta, ya cuando me sentí tranquilo escribí algo en mi bloc:

_Cuanto más intento escapar, más me adentro en este espeluznante lugar. Es como si intentara salir de una piscina de alquitrán. Han estado torturando ponys en el sótano, usando todos los métodos. En la pared pone: "PRIMERO DEDOS. LUEGO PELOTAS. LUEGO LENGUA". Alguien gestiona la tortura, alguien da las instrucciones._

Y de repente escucho una suave voz:

Entra en el Monta-Cargas –y ya que no hay otra forma de salir, a menos de que sea un suicida y salga con los tipos del machete, pues nope gracias, entonces subo al Monta-Cargas, llego al punto en que veo a…. joder, es que como me fío de una puta voz…. Veo a un unicornio, el cual fue el que me dijo que subiera –Hola, amigo- entonces me golpe fuertemente y caigo al suelo.

Me toma y, yo al estar débil no puedo hacer nada, me sienta en una silla de ruedas y me ata de los cuatro cascos. Estoy muy débil como para hacer algo, estoy perdido. Esa cara no era nada agradable. El tipo estaba muy tranquilo, como si fuese mi amigo de toda la vida, caminaba muy tranquilo por los desiertos pasillos.

Así que eres…. el testigo del Padre Martin, espero que el no te haya metido esa basura bíblica y bla bla bla –y luego de esa mención llegamos a la entrada principal, solo a unos metros- ah, esa es la salida, ¿quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?, vamos, ve corre libremente yo te espero aquí, ¿no quieres?, eso es una pena?, me vuelve a seguir empujando y llegamos a un ascensor, el pulsa un botón y comienza a subir rápidamente. Al llegar al piso seleccionado salimos y me sigue llevando por los pasillos. En unos puedo ver a un terrestre en una silla gritando, o eso intentaba, e intentarse soltarse –shh, cállate, de todas formas no usabas para nada la lengua.

¡¿LE HA CORTADO LA PUTA LENGUA?!, ¡MALDITO ENFERMO!

Finalmente llegamos a un baño, en donde hay muchas armas filosas, y eso al parecer no es nada bueno, además de que la sala estaba llena de sangre, eso hace que un gran escalofrío me recorra.

¿Sabes?, yo solia antes trabajar de todo… aquí mismo, por Murkoff. Era parte del Departamento de Psicología, siempre veía a esos ponys locos y dementes….-toma una especie de tijera gigante y se acerca a mi casco. Lo levanta y lo observa atentamente, luego de eso me entierra la tijerra y me arranca un trozo del derecho y luego hace rápidamente lo mismo con el otro, yo grito como nunca y lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas –ves lo que hemos conseguido aquí, luego volveré, amigo, para seguir por tus testículos y alas –y luego de eso desaparece por la puerta llevándose mis trozos de casco.

Me cuesta mucho no llorar; estoy harto, primero el gordo, luego el padre, luego los demás internos hijos de la gran **** y ahora este tipo que me corta los cascos –Eh? Esa es mi cámara- comienzo a forcejear para liberarme e ir por mi cámara.

Me suelto y al apoyar los dos cascos siento un dolor insoportable, así que cago al suelo, me veo las manos y las veo completas de sangre, además de ver un poco mi hueso.

Luego de que el dolor pasara un poco, camino hacia mi cámara y antes de tomarla vomito un poco, luego de eso la coloco en mi frente como siempre. Estoy decidido a no morir mutilado como todos en este asilo, no señor, prefiero morir a manos del gordo que será rápida por lo menos.

Cuidadosamente, me dirijo a la puerta, encontrándome en una habitación, en la cual hay un terrestre atado a una cama, veo otra y me escondo por si acaso:

Sabes?, yo era un ejecutivo, como Tragger. También experimentaron con él, pero no resulto muy bien, y aun es medio humano, y nadie conseguirá escapar de él y la muerte, nadie, nadie, ¡NADIE!, mejor escondete, él viene hacia aquí –_Callate joder, cierra la puta boca- _TRAGGER!-Le llama, entonces por una de las puertas entra Tragger y se dirige hacia el, acto seguido, con las mismas tijeras con las cuales me corto los cascos le acuchillas. Apunto mi cámara hacia el asesinato y grabo todo, ya cuando Tragger se va escribo en mi bloc:

_TRAGGER. Ese cabrón repugnante me ha cortado los dedos. Ha torturado y destrozado a docenas de pacientes. Vi cómo los mataba, uno a uno, sin poder hacer nada. Habla como un chulo de instituto de clase media y seguro que tiene un juego de palos de golf en el maletero de su Audi. Apostaría el resto de mis dedos a que fue uno de los mandamases de Murkoff antes de que lo cambiara lo que sea que infectó este lugar._

_Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero recuperar mis putos dedos. Quiero que Trager muera. _

Acto seguido, lleno de valor, salgo de debajo de la cama y dispuesto a encontrar una salida. Tan solo pienso en que la suerte este de mi lado.

Rapidamente, entro en el ascensor, usando la llave que anteriormente había encotrado.

Al final, tuve que correr por mi maldita vida, como siempre, escapando de Tragger, el cual me seguía tratando de cogerme y matarme de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible **(N/A: golpearte y tirarte al piso XD, los que jugaron entienden)**, en este momento estoy a salvo, mientras el ascensor sube, pero al llegar a la otra planta, se abren las puertas y entra furioso Tragger –_Jo, es que no te cansas._

Forcejeamos dentro de este y consigo empujarlo, por lo cual este se va hacia atrás, justo cuando la puerta se cierra y el ascensor comienza a descender, siendo Tragger, estrujado entre la puerta y el piso superior. Y yo quede en estado de Shock.

Mate a alguien… eso no me convierte en asesino, ¿Cierto?

¿Pero si es en defensa propia, cuenta como asesinato?

No puedo estar tenso, mejor cambio el ambiente:

_Hoy les presentamos, Como hacer zumo de Tragger_

_Paso N°1: Estrujar a Tragger_

**(N/A: se que la nota no es así, pero yo la quería hacer un poco más larga, no tanto, para que quede parecida)**

Vaya, el ascensor se a parado, veo hacia todos lados y en el techo hay una rejilla, la abro y salgo por esta. El piso en el que me encuentro está compuesto por varias puertas, sin más remedio avanzo derecho, hasta que llego a su final. Veo una puerta cerrada por tablones y por el otro lado veo al padre Martín así que me acerco a ella.

Uff, gracias a Dios, has sobrevivido al maniático de Tragger, tenia un mal presentimiento de que ese maniático te hubiera mutilado como a varios internos más. Encuentrame afuera –me indica- te estare esperando –y luego de eso sale corriendo.

**Este capitulo me ha costado un monton escribirlo, por el dolor que sentí hasta yo cuando a Miles le cortaron los dedos, joder que escalofrío que me dio.**

**Y a la vez, aquí esta ña recompensa por el capitulo pasado, trate de hacerlo más largo, bueno aquí les dejo, gracias por leer…**


End file.
